


Can You Hear Me?

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Made my own backstory for Sanji, Mystery, Romance...?, Sanji-centric, maybe? - Freeform, noncanon backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple accident unravels an intricate mystery of a simple cook. Just what was hiding in the past of the chef?
Relationships: Brook & Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky & Vinsmoke Sanji, Maybe... - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	1. The Ocean and The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non canon backstory for Sanji, kudos and comments if you enjoyed!

On a warm spring day with the sun high in the sky, the Strawhat crew stopped on a nearby island to stock up on supplies and rest. 

The towns inhabiting the land looked friendly enough and it didn't seem to have any Marines, so everyone split up into groups. 

Brook, Chopper, Franky stayed to watch the ship because even though the people were nice, they probably wouldn't react well with a talking skeleton, reindeer, and cyborg.

Usopp stayed behind as well because of some inventions he wanted to tinker with.

Robin, Nami, Sanji, and Luffy went off to the market to buy items while Zoro went... Somewhere...

The group, however wasn't expecting a band of pirates that was brave (or stupid) enough to challenge the Strawhats. The pirates, who called themselves "The Iron Fists" recognized the Strawhats immediately and proceeded to start a fight.

The ruckus quickly cleared the market place. In the end, The Iron Fists were easy to take out. Within minutes, most of the enemy had been wiped out. What caught them off guard, however, was a devil fruit user. 

He had snuck behind Luffy in hopes of an ambush, but was promptly noticed by Sanji.

"Luffy, look out you moron!"

"Huh?"

Sanji ran to kick Luffy out of the way, and succeeded. But as a result, he had gotten hit instead.

"Sanji!"

A cloud of smoke erupted from Sanji's position and what lied in its wake was... A miniature version of him...?

Robin and Nami rushed to the cook's aid while Luffy grabbed a hold of the perpetrator's shoulders and began shaking him profusely. 

"What did you do to Sanji?!"

The devil fruit user replied in a quivering voice, "I- I just turned him into a k-kid...!"

"Turn him back!"

"H-he'll go back a-after a while," He yelped, curling into a ball,"P-please don't hurt me!" 

Luffy gave a swift punch and knocked the man unconscious and bounced to Sanji and the rest.

"You heard 'em! Sanji'll be fine!"

Nami gave a doubting look, "Really...?"

"That man had no reason to lie. Sanji will go back to normal." Robin reassured.

"I guess we should go back, huh?" The navigator sighed and got up from the ground, "What a shame. I didn't even go shopping..." 

Robin did the same whilst carrying Sanji's body and chuckled lightly. "I'm sure we will get the opportunity to go shopping soon." 

Luffy ran past them towards the general direction of the ship, "Alright, race you there!!" 

The two women watched as Luffy shot through the deserted market at an alarming speed and began to make their way back. 

______________________________________

Surprisingly, Zoro was already in front of the ship when Luffy and the others arrived.

Under his breath, he mumbled, "Now where's the market..?"

He noticed Luffy and shouted a greeting.

Then he noticed a small blonde boy who was strikingly similar to Sanji in Robin's arms.

"What the fuck."

"Zoro!!! We ran into some pirates and now Sanji's a kid!"

"What the fuck?"

Robin passed him a look that said 'I'll explain later' so the swordsman nodded weakly.

The group entered the ship and reunited with the rest of the crew, whom were very surprised at Sanji's condition. 

Chopper hurriedly transferred Sanji to the medical room while the others followed, listening to an explanation of what occurred.

Soon, everyone was caught up and all that was left to do was to wait.

______________________________________

Sanji woke up in a place that resembled a doctor's office, although it had a homier feel to it. In front of the desk stood a creature that looked like a tiny reindeer on a stool.

The blonde sat up, and the reindeer turned around, alerted by the rustling of the bedsheets. 

"Oh you're awake! Do you feel okay? You didn't seem to have any injuries."

Sanji blinked. Did the reindeer just talk? Maybe he hit his head somewhere along the way...

"Sanji?"

The voice pulled the boy back to reality. So the reindeer did talk. Must be a devil fruit ability, then.

Sanji licked his lips to answer, "I'm fine. But... Who are you?"

"Oh so you don't remember...I'm Tony Tony Chopper, doctor of the Strawhat pirates, it's nice to meet you!"

The reindeer, Chopper, seemed nice enough. 

"I'm Sanji, but I guess you already know that.."

Chopper smiled brightly and then seemed to have remembered something.

"Ah, I should tell the others you're awake!"

...others?

"Luffy! He's up!"

After a few seconds, Sanji heard rapid footsteps along with other calmer footsteps growing increasingly louder.

The door slammed open,

"Sanji!"

A man with a straw hat on his head came bursting in. Followed by him was: 

A woman with orange-colored hair, 

A man with a long nose, 

A man with green hair and three swords, 

A large cyborg,

A skeleton,

And a lady with a book in her hands.

They must be the Strawhat pirates, Sanji thought. With this many people, the room was a lot more cramped than it was before.

Strawhat spoke, "Hey Sanji! Can you cook some meat for me?" Orange knocked his head with her fists.

The Book Lady turned to Chopper, "How is he?" It seemed like she was the calmest one here. (And quite possibly the most normal)

Chopper replied, "He's fine, but it looks like he doesn't remember us..."

The Book Lady nodded and turned to Sanji. She extended her hands out to him.

"I'm Nico Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you" 

Sanji gingerly shook her hand, "Sanji..."

The rest of the people took turns introducing themselves.

Orange grinned widely, "I'm Nami, the ship's navigator!"

Swords guy grunted out, "Roronoa Zoro. Swordsman."

Robot Man gave a flashy smile and posed, "I'm Franky, the Shipwright!"

Skeleton bowed slightly and talked with a melodic hint in his voice, "Brooks, the Soul King and musician."

Long nose waved his hand in a greeting, "Usopp! The ultimate sniper!"

Finally, Strawhat introduced himself. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" 

Sanji tilted his head and voiced his confusion,

"What's a Pirate King?"

Luffy, as well as some others, gaped at the boy. 

"You don't know what the Pirate King is?!" Exclaimed Ussop.

"Shishishishi!" The captain laughed; in quite an odd way, Sanji noticed. "The Pirate King is a person who owns all the meat in the world!!" 

Nami hit him on the head again, most of the crew followed after.

"No it's not!", they all collectively yelled.

Robin turned to Sanji while the others continued to cause a ruckus, "The Pirate King is the title one receives if they manage to find One Piece, the treasure left behind by the pirate, Gold D. Roger."

Luffy rubbed his head and pouted. "Well, that too!"

Sanji nodded, and then made a sound as if he realized something. The Strawhats turned to him.

"If you're pirates, then we're on a ship right?"

They nodded.

"Then are we on the ocean?"

Luffy blinked. And then he laughed again. "Why don't you come find out?"

"Huh?"

Without warning, Luffy pulled the boy off the bed and ran towards the deck despite the doctor's protests.

Suddenly, The colors of the ocean exploded in the Sanji's vision, the richness of the blue and the foamy white that crashed with each wave. The sparkles and glistening shine of the sun as it reflected off the clear water.

And the sounds! He had never heard anything like it before. The voices of the water was like a siren's call to the boy.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

Besides him, Luffy chuckled, "It's pretty, huh?" Sanji nodded wordlessly. Behind the duo, the crew has already caught up to them. 

The voices on the ship, Sanji noticed, were happier than the ones that were back home; although some were tainted with hints of melancholy.

He'll change that, the boy thinks to himself. He was sure that no one on this ship deserves to be sad.

______________________________________

The next morning was greeted by the soft tones of the cello. It must be the musician, Sanji mused as he got off the bed in the doctor's office. He briefly wondered if the skeleton needed to sleep.

The boy wandered around the ship, not yet familiar with the structure of the Sunny, as he searched for the source of the music.

Sanji reached the deck and saw Brook playing on a stringed instrument. The skeleton noticed the presence of the child and stopped playing.

"Hello Sanji. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. What song are you playing? It's nice." 

The musician seemed pleased with the compliment. "It's called Bink's Sake. An old favorite."

Brook continued the song and Sanji listened in silence. 

Besides the skeleton was another instrument, the violin. He could hear the voices in object, it wanted to be played, it wanted to be heard.

But how? Sanji had no idea how to play music. The voices assured him, they told him not to worry.

"Brook-san?"

Without stopping, Brook replied, "Hm?"

"Do you mind if I try playing with you?" Sanji gestured towards the violin.

"Yohoho! By all means, go ahead!"

The boy delicately picked up the instrument. Suddenly, he felt the presence of another being, presumably the voices. He felt the presence taking over his movements, the violin gliding in position as if he had played his entire life.

Sanji allowed the presence overcome him and began to play along with Brook.

The duet was simple. Brook had switched to the harmony upon hearing Sanji play the melody. 

But this arrangement of the duet... It couldn't be...

Soon, the song came to an end and Brook stood in silence. Without warning, he began to cry into his hands.

"Brook?!"  
Between sniffles and soft sobs, the skeleton asked, "Where... Where did you hear that arrangement?"

Sanji paused. How could he answer that? 

"The voices in the violin. They wanted you to hear them again."

Silence filled the air as Brook took in Sanji's answer. He turned to him and seemed to smile.

"I see. Thank you." 

The rest of the morning before everyone else woke up was spent listening to the sweet melodies of the violin.

______________________________________

The Strawhat pirates were eating breakfast made by Nami and Usopp, during the meal, Sanji learned lots of information about the crew. 

For example, four out of the eight members were devil fruit users!

"But... You can't swim. How are you pirates?"

Usopp replied, "To be honest, I'm not really sure how they managed to survive this long..." 

The remark elicited a laugh from the young boy, and the others joined in

Breakfast proceeded with each person exchanging stories with others.

After a particularly funny story involving Brook and a swimming competition with Luffy, Nami turned to Sanji while wiping tears of laughter,

"Say, do you have any stories tell?"

The attention was focused on the blond now.

Sanji pondered for a bit. Maybe he could retell some bedtime stories from the North Blue? He did remember some tales the voices told him.

"What about... The one about the fish with a golden scale?"

It seemed that the crew was unfamiliar with the story. Robin, however, seemed to have recognized its name.

"It is a folktale from North Blue, is it not?"

Sanji nodded.

The archeologist hummed, "Quite an old one. Centuries old, in fact. Anyway, please continue."

The boy began his tale.

"There once lived an old fishing couple, an old man and an old woman. They lived in a remote forest near a river.

One day, the old woman fell deathly ill and the old man was at a loss of what to do. 

On his daily fishing trip, the old man caught a strange fish. Instead of blue scales, they were shimmering gold. To the old man's surprise, the fish could talk.

The fish cried out, 'Let me go and I'll grant your wish! Take one of my scales and bring them to the cave where the white cranes lie and the old dragons sleep. Whisper your wish to the scale and press a kiss. When you have done that release it to waters and your dream will come true.'

The old removed the scale and released the fish. Travelling along the shore and through a thick forest, he found a cave with a group of white cranes and sleeping komodo dragons at the entrance.

He entered the cave, the water going to his shins. The old man wished for his wife's sickness to disappear, kissed the scale and lowered to the water.

The sun set and he returned home with hopes of his wife returning to normal health but when he came home, the old woman was gone."

Silence.

Chopper broke quietness, "What happens next?"

Sanji blinked. "Uh. I think that's it." 

"Huh?! That's it?!" The crew erupted in astonishment.

Robin was surprised. "Sanji-san, Where did you hear that story?"

Sanji, as well as the others looked at the woman in confusion.

"While it's true that a story will have multiple versions and ending, the original story is the only one that has the details of the cave."

The blond seemed to not understand the importance of the cave in the story.

"The tale originates from a village in the woods, where a large gold scale was found in a cave. It is believed to be out there by the richest man in the village, whose sickly wife had disappeared. 

The thing is, no one in the village could remove the gold from the cave, it seemed to be stuck to the cave itself and destroying the walls of the cave could potentially collapse the whole place, losing the gold in the process. Fearing that word would get out about the gold through the trading in the village, the people created several versions of the stories and spread it around- none of which included the cave.

So Sanji, where did you hear this story?"

"The voices."

"...What?"

"The voice tell me."

"Whose voices, Sanji?"

The boy shrugged. "Everyone's. Everything has a voice."

Brook spoke up, "The thing you did this morning, were the voices involved?"

The others looked at the skeleton in confusion. Sanji nodded. 

"They said they knew you. That they were your friends."

The mood shifted. Usopp, Chopper, and Nami clung to each other in fear, "G-G-G-Ghosts?!"

Zoro smacked all three of them on the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Don't stupid."

"You're stupid too!"

Ignoring the four, Robin turned to Sanji, "What do you mean, everything has a voice?"

Sanji began to ponder on how to explain to the woman.

"If I focus on something it talks. I guess it has to be important to someone, though."

Luffy shot his hand up as if he were a student in a class, 

"Can you talk to meat?"

Nami violently knocked his head with her fists,

"Stop asking stupid questions!"

"I can try."

"Don't answer him!"

"Oh yeah! Sometimes, they listen to me if I ask them to do something"

Frankt quirked an eyebrow, "Really? Like, if you asked the ocean to move or something, it might move?"

"Maybe."

Luffy shot up from the chair he was sitting on and dragged Sanji to the deck again. 

"Luffy?!"

"Let's talk to the water!"

______________________________________

Most of the crew had left to join Luffy's antics. The one who remained were Robin, Brook, and Zoro.

While rummaging through the alcohol cabinet, the swordsman asked, 

"Did he eat a devil fruit?"

Robin shook her head, "No, that's impossible. He has saved Captain-san from drowning in the sea multiple times."

Zoro sat down with a bottle of wine in his hands, "Then what's up with the voices?"

"I've heard something like this before."  
within everything,  
Robin and Zoro turned to Brook, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Fifty years ago, there was a legend that was passed around the seas, though it wasn't really popular.

There was a man who could speak with the spirits and could influence them."

Zoro snorted, "You think the shitty cook's like that?"

"Merely a possibility."

Robin glanced towards the direction of the rest of the crew, listening to the sounds of laughter. 

"It appears we have quite a mystery on our hands."

The swordsman grunted in reply, obviously not wanting to get involved with whatever that's happening. 

"He's not what I expected."

"Huh?"

Brook stared at the direction of the deck along with Robin. 

"Sanji. The younger version of him is not what I had in mind."

"Yeah." The swordsman agreed, "He's a lot less bitchy."

"Not how I'd phrase it, but yes."

Robin stood up abruptly and Brook did the same. "Let's go check up on our friends, shall we?"

Zoro got up and the trio went above to join the others.

______________________________________

"Try it again! Try it again!"

It appears that Luffy was trying to get Sanji to talk to the water while hanging on said blond's shoulders. Sanji, seemed rather distressed.

"I told you, it's not gonna work!"

"Aw man... That sucks." Luffy released the boy from his grasps and slithered away. 

Seeing the captain disappointed, Sanji tried to cheer him up,

"I can...try again?"

"Yay!"

The navigator knock Luffy on the head, and shouted,

"Stop acting like a kid!"

Sanji leaned over the ship's railings and peered over the vast sea. Maybe this time he'd get a reaction.

"Um, hello?!"

....

...hello..?

The boy gasped and jolted away from the edge of the ship in shock, catching the attention of the crew. 

"Sanji? Did you hear something?" Asked Chopper.

Sanji merely nodded in return.

Luffy immediately launched himself towards the boy, nearly knocking both of them off the ship.

"What is it? What did you hear?"

"Uh, it was just a hello."

"Say something else!"

Sanji turned toward the ocean raised his voice.

"How... How are you?!"

.....can we...play?

"Huh?"

The childlike captain eagerly shook the Strawhat cook's shoulders. 

"What did it say?"

"It asked if I wanted to play."

The others who were observing the two raised an eyebrow.

Play? What could that mean?

Oblivious to the others, Luffy urged Sanji to continue.

"Say yes!"

"Um... Okay.

"Sure!"

Silence followed. The captain's eyes drooped in disappointment. 

Then, the sea grew violent, despite the clear skies. Waves crashed into each other and the ship, creating torrents of white foam. The water grew murky, as if something was below it. 

let's play let's play let's play let's play let's play 

The voices raised in volume until it grew into screams ripping apart his head, nausea and vertigo flooded his senses.

Sanji doubled over, gripping his hands on his head and shouting in pain.

The others had no time to help him, as a huge wave loomed before the ship. 

Within seconds, the wave engulfed the ship, water flooded the deck and everyone scrambled to latch onto something. When the water flowed off the boat, the boy was nowhere to be seen. 

Without thinking, Luffy leaped off the ship, hoping to rescue Sanji. Zoro followed after, cursing under his breath.

Scenes flashed through his mind, along with an overwhelming flood of emotions.

Happiness. Shock. Despair. Anger. 

Water filled his burning lungs as he struggled futility against the ocean's currents. 

He cracked open his stinging eyes, a blurred image of a man swimming towards him. Before the man could reach him, a force pulled him deeper into the sea.

More images. A false friendship. Betrayal. Hands forcing a head underwater. A limp body floating uselessly.

Sanji felt strong comforting hands wrapping around his body, pulling him to the surface. He caught three glimmers of gold before his vision went dark. 

"-nji? Hey wake up!"

"Luffy I told you to back up!"

"Look, Doctor, he's waking up."

Sanji blinked. He was in the doctor's office again, surrounded by the pirates. 

"Sanji! You're awake!" Luffy shouted.

He nodded. Usopp addressed the elephant in the room, "Uh, what happened out there?" The others turned to the boy expectantly. 

"I... Heard a girl. She asked me to play with her and I said yes. Then the wave pulled me underwater and I saw things."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Things?" Sanji nodded. 

"Yeah... I think she was killed and got lonely." Silence filled the room.

"Hey." Luffy said, "Does that always happen?" 

"Huh?"

"You almost dying."

Sanji didn't respond. 

The captain lifted his straw hat and placed it on Sanji's head, covering the boy's vision. For once, the captain's demeanour lost its childish charm.

"We won't ever let you get hurt, okay? Ever." The captain's remained in his head as a comforting pressure. 

Sanji looked up to the crew, staring in disbelief at the solemn resolve to protect a stranger that they barely knew. For the first time in his life, Sanji heard every voice syncing in harmony. 

With a wobbly smile, he nodded.


	2. Fire and Gold (in our eyes)

Sanji awoke to the soft crashes of waves and the rocking motion of the ship. Outside Chopper's office, where he had taken residence in, was already bustling with loud chatter and laughter.

Stretching out any remainders of sleep, the boy climbed out of bed and made his way towards the lively pirates.

Upon opening the door to the dining area, Sanji was greeted by a bowl of soup soaring through the air. A hand sprouted from the wall and gracefully caught it without spilling a single drop. Sanji wondered what could have possibly led to the flying dish.

"Good morning, Sanji!" Luffy greeted with his mouth stuffed with copious amounts of meat. The rest of the pirates echoed the greeting.

The boy sat down, a warm bowl of soup was placed before him by Usopp. The marksman grinned, "Eat up! You need your strength to be super strong like me!" He patted his biceps for emphasis.

He drank the soup while listening to the seemingly never ending conversations between the pirates. The strength of their bonds amazed him; Sanji knew they would lay down their lives for each other in an instant.

Empty bowls and dishes clattered in the sink as everyone left to carry on their day. The boy wandered out to the deck, taking in the scent of fresh air mixing with sea spray as large white clouds rolled in the sky, the glowing sun peeking through. 

Looking around, Sanji caught a sharp golden glint. He searched for it, catching sight of a sleeping man beneath a grove of orange trees. 

Curious, he moved closer.

Inching closer, he stared at the man with strange green hair. The swordsman slept peacefully under the cool shade of the trees, his chest slowly rising up and down. Despite his vulnerable appearance, Sanji knew he could strike down an enemy within seconds. 

The man shifted, his three golden earrings glistened in the sun. Sanji watched, mesmerized by it. It seemed… Awfully familiar somehow.

Unknowingly, his hands raised slowly towards the earrings; his fingers touching cool metal. Zoro's eyes slowly opened, his gaze piercing Sanji's wide eyes.

A beat of silence followed, neither of them moved or spoke. Zoro watched curiously as the boy appeared not to be afraid of him. Instead, something like awe sparkled in his eyes.

"You…Saved me." He simply said. 

Zoro raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. What about it?" 

In the distance, a faint sound of chimes rang in the wind. How sad he looks, it spoke, like bells. To be sleeping all alone. Don't you think?

The boy smiled, the sun cast a glow behind him. Without saying a word, he sat next to Zoro and placed his head against his shoulder.

Zoro stiffened, but didn't make a move to push the boy off. The contact felt oddly soothing and nostalgic. He sighed and shifted to a comfortable position.

The leaves rustled as a soft breeze passed by. As Sanji was lulled to a gentle sleep, he could almost hear a giggling voice thank him. Despite the voice's content, he could still hear turmoil within Zoro.

Oh well, he thought as he drifted off to sleep. He'll deal with it when he wakes up.

___________________________________________

Rough hands dug painfully in his skin, the dirty fingernails left angry red marks in its wake. 

The pitiful boy struggled futilely against the grip, his body scraping against the ground. 

Please, he begged. I'll be good. The grip did not loosen. 

The sharp taste of iron makes him gag, he bit his tongue by accident. The blood left droplets in the earth, he watched, as if in a trance as his blood mixes in with the dirt.

He doesn't question where he's going. He doesn't question why.

Why bother asking a question you already know the answer to?

The boy is flung in a dark cell, his body crashing into the cold concrete wall as the jail door slams shut. He desperately crawls towards his captor, his shaking hands clasping the rusty bars.

Please.

Please.

"Please."

"Please please please please please please please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease"

"Sanji!"

Sanji's eyes fluttered open as his breathe chokes in his throat. His senses overload, but all he felt was the comforting pressure of two hands gripping his shoulders.

Zoro was before him, his usual half-lid eyes were wide open with fear and panic, his forehead slick with nervous sweat. 

Without knowing what to do, The swordsman impulsively pulled the boy into a hug.

Sanji felt the heavy beating of both his and Zoro's heart. He focused on Zoro's hand carding into his hair and how slowly, both of their breathing calmed to a regular pace.

Zoro gingerly pulled away from the hug, his hand rubbing his neck. 

"Do… do you want to talk about it?"

For some reason, the boy found the swordsman's awkwardness to be incredibly endearing.

He nodded slowly, struggling to keep his hiccuping breath even. "I had a nightmare… I was… was dragged to someone by-" His breath hitched. Zoro placed a soothing, albeit slightly sweaty, hand on his shoulders. Sanji smiled wobbly and continued. 

"He threw me into a cell and- and wouldn't let me out." He shrugged and averted his eyes. Zoro gazed at him with a look of sadness and tenderness in his eyes, and a hidden fury boiling beneath. The man took in a breath and stood up, beckoning the boy to follow him.

Curiously Sanji trotted behind him across the deck, the setting sun reflecting its light across the ocean, casting a golden haze on the ship.

Zoro stopped in front of the ship's mast that led to the crow's nest. Sanji craned his neck to peer at it. He shook his head, 

"I don't think I can-"

But before he could finish, Zoro turned around and knelt on the ground.

"Get on."

The boy blinked. Then he erupted in a burst of giggles. Still laughing he climbed on the swordsman's back.

Zoro stood up and made his way towards the mast. "Okay, Captain," he said, drawing out the "oh". "Hang on tight,"

He slowly began climbing towards the net that led to the crow's nest. Sanji allowed himself to relax, drifting off to sleep under the setting sun's warm glow and the rhythmic movement of the man.

"Oi, don't go sleeping in me yet, Captain." 

Sanji blearily opened his eyes to the sight of the sun, now the shade of a roaring fire, glowing at the horizon and reflecting on the red sea. Unknowingly, the boy moved towards the edge of the nest. Behind him, Zoro chuckled. 

"It's pretty, right?" Sanji nodded breathlessly.

The two watched the sun dip below the horizon, its embers slowly dying with a deep blue and a million stars replacing its glow. 

The boy felt sleep lulling his eyes closed. He forced himself awake, in fear of the nightmares that would plague him. A hand ruffled his hair.

He turned to Zoro, whose eyes were turned towards the sky. The man seemed to struggle with his words for a moment before clearing his throat.

"You don't have to… worry about whatever you're scared of." He turned his head away from the boy and muttered something quiet that Sanji nearly missed it. "You're safe up here. I won't let anything hurt you."

Sanji stared at him for a few seconds. He moved closer to the man and settled next to him.

Comforted by the warmth emmited, Sanji closed his eyes feeling safe for the first time in years.

That night he dreamt of three golden stars cutting through the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are really appreciated!


End file.
